Naked as a Jaybird
by TPcrazy
Summary: Contest entry. Sam and Danny make a bet that if Danny is late for another date, he has to streak. If he's not late SHE has to streak. Who will win? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

A/N: Of course I'm entering this contest. I sure hope I win!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam's POV:

It was a dark night for the town of Amity Park, the moon was shining brightly, there was a mist of th air, and everyone's favorite superhero was sitting on the top of his statue, with his new girlfriend and best friend: Samantha Manson. Sam turned to her left and looked at him, the moon light radiated off of his pale skin, reflecting light onto his neon green eyes, and smooth muscles. Sam smiled slightly and reached over to him, but stopped, how would he react if I touch him?

Danny turned to face her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just um, uh."

Danny thought for a moment then laughed. "Just staring at my muscles right?"

Sam blushed a deep crimson red. I need a cover up, and fast! "No I was just thinking about how you're always late for our dates!"

Danny cringed. Good move Sam. Danny blushed. "I'm sorry Sam, but it's not my fault, I just, I have to protect these people. You'd think the ghosts could leave us alone for one second in eternity, but they don't. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Sam's eyes twinkled. Somehow he always won her over with that smile. That heart melting, face warming smile. But not this time, I am not gonna let him get away this time. She sat up, causing the chilly wind to flow through her raven like hair.

"Is that a bet?"

"What?"

Sam smiled, I have a really great idea. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Lets bet on it then."

Danny frowned, and held Sam in his arms to keep her warm.

"If you're late for one more date, one more, then you have to streak. In front of everybody!"

Danny gasped and nearly rolled off of the giant globe. He was now hanging on by his right hand, until Sam grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

"Are you serious?"

Sam smirked again. If he was late, which he would be, she was gonna get to see alot more of Danny Fenton. "And you have to do in front of your fangirls too!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Daniel James Fenton, could I be any more serious?" This was gonna be good.

Danny stared into the sky for a while, keeping the baffled expression on his face. Then he turned back to Sam. "But if I'm not late, then you're going to have to streak, infront of my parents, and Dash, and Kwan, and Pollina!"

I rolled over and gulped for air. Me? I had not counted on that. I can't do it. I have to call the bet off. But he's never been on time for a date before, never. I could actually win this thing, and get to see Danny. I gulped again.

"Deal, but one twist, whoever loses, can we only streak in front of each other?" Come on Danny, say yes please.

"Deal, oh and when I win, it would be nice if you'd be dressed up nice ok?"

I gave him a quick punch in the arm, and he held onto me tighter, pulling me closer to his warm body. So, sleepy. So-tired-must-res-."

Sam fell asleep. And when she awoke, she was lying in her bed, she was almost sure she saw the figure of her teenaged boyfriend phase through the wall. She smiled, and went back to sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

a/n: Did I win, did I win? Huh?


	2. Knocked Out

**The Date**

A/N: I won't update till I see some other peoples work, kay?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny woke up the usual way. His dad set the toaster on fire again, trying to make 'ecto toast'. He stretched and looked at his clock. 7:00 am, the start of a new day, more importantly, the day of his date with Sam. The date that would determine who had to streak for the other. Danny frowned, he had never been on time for a date, ever. He stepped out of bed and rummaged through his closet. He picked out his new clothes. A black t-shirt with a red DP symbol on his chest. Black jeans, and his usual red sneakers. He opened the door a crack.

His dad's hair was now on fire, and Maddie was chasing him with a frying pan to put it out. But this was a problem because Jack was also chasing cujo, who has Jack's fudge bowl in his mouth, and was running down he basement stairs. Jazz was now in college, so that took away from the disaster.

"Typical." He grabbed a glass of green juice on the table, and raced out of the door. He didn't want to be late for school.

**Sam's POV:**

Sam woke up in the usual way. And by that I mean. . .

"Oh Sammykins, if you want to look nice for your date with Danny you need to be up and ready!"

"Mom, for the last time, my name is SAM, and my date with Danny isn't until 7:00 pm." Parents. I walked over to my closet and looked inside. Typical. My mom had replaced my entire closet with a variety of Pollina like dresses. "MOM! Where are my clothes?"

"I gave them to a hobo!" Of course she did. But luckily I still had my secret stash, just for this occasion. I reached under my bed and pulled out a black and purple middriff with SP in the middle. A black and purple plaid skirt, and black combat boots. Danny gave them to me the weekend after the disasteroid.

"Ooh, almost forgot!" She opened her top droor and pulled out an ice crystal ring, the one he had engraved, and slipped it on her middle finger. Her mom frowned when she saw that Sam hadn't put on one of the pink dresses. But Sam ignored her and walked out of the door, Can't be late for school.

**No one's POV**

Mr.Lancer sat at his desk and waited for the students to file in. Some of them looking ecstatic for some reason. "Yes, yes, I know youv'e all had an exciting weekend, but none the less, it is NOT the end of the world, so school does have to start."

Then Danny and Sam entered the room hand in hand. The students stared at the 2 like they were the latest reality show. Then amazingly everyone cheered, with comments like: Way to go Fenton! You go girl. Lovebirds!

"Danny Phantom, people, have you all gone mad!" Then realizing what he just said, slapped himself in the face while the class laughed. And that's pretty much how the whole day went, until lunch. . .

Tucker was having a laughing fit, spraying chocolate milk through his nose, much to the annoyance of the people behind him. "You-hahahah-2-hahah-are gonna--haha- streak-AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shut up Tucker! No! Only one of us, and by that I mean Danny, because he's gonna be the one who's gonna be late!"

"How do you know sugarbuns?" He smirked.

"Did you just call me sugarbuns?"

"Candylips?"

"No."

"Fairy princess?"

"Make it stop!"

"Hey! Guys, uh how about we raise the steaks a little bit. I need some pictures for the internet."

"No Tucker!"

"But do you know how much someone would pay for a naked picture of Danny?"

Danny made his eyes glow green, and Tucker edged away.

So school went on like it usually does except for the stares and points every now and then. The real trouble would begin after school.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

D**anny's POV:**

Danny looked at his watch, 6:00. I've got a date with Sam in 1 hour. All I have to do, is make sure no ghosts are around, and everything should be fine. "Scratch that." I was flying through the blue gray sky's, and what I saw was not good. Skulker, Ember, and Technus were floating in front of me, smiling.

"Uh guys, why aren't you in the ghost zone?"

"Ahh, whelp, that is a question I won't be able to answer until about 7:20 in human time." Skulker blasted Danny with and ectodart.

"Hey, I-!" But I was cut off, when Skulker pulled out a huge gun filled with darts similar to these, hitting Danny with everything he had.

"Aww crud." I dodged most of them, but 1 hit me right in the rib. I was falling, getting sleepy, can't-stay-airborne. I couldn't take it anymore, and passed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Sam's POV:**

It was about 6:25. Got a date with Danny in one hour. I can't be late, but then when have I ever been late for anything? I raced to my room and clicked on the tv. Ooh my favorite show, truth or scare.

A green face appeared on the screen smiling. He had flowing white hair, and sunglasses. "HA HA HA! I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHOLOGICAL! AND I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE DISTRACTED WHILE EMBER PUTS A SLEEPING SPELL ON YOU!

"Wait, wha?-" Too late, a huge purple wave knocked me into my wall, I could practically feel a thin strand of blood rolling down my cheek. But I passed out, into the darkness. . .

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Ha! Can anyone guess who's gonna be late?


	3. The Bet on the Bet

**Streaked**

**A/N: **Yeah, because it's so like me to make BOTH of them late.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny's POV:

Danny woke up in a heavy daze. Where am I? He lifted his head and realized that he was in his own room. How'd I even get here? I was knocked out! Wait, i have a date with Sam! He glanced at his watch. 6:57. Oh crud, the bet, noo! He jumped up despite the pain in his lower back, brushed his hair, and jumped out of the open window, changing into Phantom as he did a summersault in midair. Why, did they have to show up, why? Can't they be on my side for once? He flew in a straight line to the local movie theatre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sam's POV:

Sam woke up in a groggy haze. What happened? Where am I? Why did. . .Oh god, the date! I'm gonna be late! She looked around, and slowly got up from the floor. She realized that she had dried blood on her cheek. Oh yeah, Ember. She looked at the spider clock hanging on the wall, 6:59! She grabbed a black jacket and jumped out of the open window, landing on the ground with a crash and a few scrapes. Well, it's better than being held up my mom. She signalled for her chauffer driver, and hopped in.

"To the movie theatre Samson, step on it!" She usually would walk, but this was a different situation.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

At the exact same time, Danny and Sam crashed through different doors in the movie theatre, drawing attention to them selves.

"I'm here, I'm on time, I'm-" Both teens stared down at their watches. 7:10. They were both late.

Sam paled."Uh, what exactly does this mean?"

Danny, taking several deep breathes, contined to stare at his watch as if he could make it change time.

"Uh, Danny we don't have to do this if you don't want to." She hung her head low.

Danny sighed. "Sam don't think of it that way, it's not you it's just, me. I'm scared of what you'll think. Or what this might lead to. But I'm ready tp do it, now, to get it over with." He smiled. "Unless you wanna go first."

Sam snickered. "Now way, if we do this, we're doing it at your house, in your room, and you're going first!"

Danny frowned, but picked Sam p Bridal style and flew to his house, where his dad was working on a new invention.

"Danny, my boy, check out my new invention, I call it the Specter Shredder, it shreds ghosts like Freddy Kruger gone wrong!"

"Uh, I'm sorry dad, but me and Sam have something we gotta do right now."

Jack got an agry expression on his face and exploded. "You're only 14! And besides, you need protection for that!"

Danny and Sam blushed. "Uh dad, not those kinds of things."

Jack cooled Down as Danny and Sam walked up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

In the bedroom. ..

Danny sighed and removed his shirt to reveal a six pack he did'nt even know he had, then removed his pants, left standing in his Boxers.

"All the way." Sam smirked and pulled out a camera

"What!?" Danny cringed and removed the rest of his clothes, while Sam giggled uncontrollably. (Do I need to describe it)

"Ok fine, now it's your turn!" He rushed to put his clothes back on, as Sam snapped a photo.

Sam paled again. She took off her clothes and all to- (oh come on, give me a break I am a gilr!) Uh anyway Danny grabbed his phone and took a picture, while Sam hid in his closet to finish dressing. They were done, the end. No more pressure.

"Ahh ghost child, I see you were victorius in the challenge!" Skulker floated near his bedroom window.

"I'm GOIN GHOST!" Danny Phantom floated in front of him. "What challenge?"

"You see, Technus, Ember and I were floating by while you and your human girlfriend were on top of your statue. When we heard about the bet, I guess whe got a little carried away trying to make sure you or Sam one."

"WAIT!-" Sam jumped out of the closet. "YOU SET US UP!"

"Us? I thought the ghost child was the victor?"

"NO! BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE BET ON BET, WE BOTH HAD TO STREAK!"

However it is physically possible for a robot to blush, it was possible at that moment. "Well, um I hope I didn't interrupt any um things that might have been-"

"WE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Danny and Sam shouted at the same time.

Ember and Tecnhus floated up. "Who won?"

This time Sam and Danny smirked. "Uh, Danny, aren't there 3 ghosts floating outside your window?"

"Why yes there are Sam." Danny changed back to his human form. "DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD GHOSTS!"

Jack Fenton came tearing through the door with the new invention. 'Eat, Specter Shredder spooks!"

Skulker winced and pointed at Ember. "For the record, I blame you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Ok, one more chapter, epilogue, hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. The School News

**We Made the School News!**

**A/N: (Tear, sobs) Well, we're coming close to the end of the story now. And I hope you've all enjoyed this fic, and ignored the spelling mistakes. Review!**

The next day at school, Sam and Danny were walking throught the halls hand in hand. They were getting eerie looks from most of the students, and a couple of the support staff as well.

"Uh Danny, is that janitor staring at us?" As soon as she mentioned it, the janitor rudhed off, nearly slipping on a yellow puddle as he left.

"He was, not to mention the entire student body." He fingered his hair, and went to work on his locker combination. Sam looked at the walls, desperate to find anything that might explain everyone's strange behavior. She spotted a copy of the school newspaper taped to someones locker. She ripped it off, and stared wide eyed.

"D-d-danny, I-I." She was speechless. On the cover was a picture of a Sam rubbing her swollen belly. She was wearing an 'I'm a new mom' t-shirt. And Danny was standing beside her.

Tucker came strolling up beside them. "Hey whatcha guys lookin at?" He held the latest edition in the PDA line, a price tag still on the back, and he was wearing brand name shoes.

"YOU." That was all that Danny and Sam could say.

He narrowed his brow in confusion, but then saw what Sam had picked up. "Oh, about that, see, um, I didn't actually do it." He began to sweat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T DO IT?! YOU HAVE A NEW PDA AND TOP OF THE LINE SNEAKERS!" Danny's eyes caught into green flame. (literally)

"But **I** didn't do it."

"THEN WHO DID?" Sam demanded.

"Remeber when I said that people would pay big time for a naked picture of Danny? Well, I was shifting through some old pictures when Paulina walked up, and asked for one of you 2, I told her to pick the one she wanted, but I didn't check to see what she picked up. She must have taken the picture from when Sam won that corn eating contest, and doctored it, to make Sam wear that t-shirt. Funny story really, he he heh."

Danny closed his eyes for a minute, and took a deep breathe, while Sam continued to fume.

"YOU BONEHEAD! YOU CARBIVOURUS NUTCASE, YOU FRUITLOOP!"

(Suddenley Vlad turns his head in his castle somewhere)

"Sam, Sam stop. It's really not his fault. You know how convincing Paulina can be. You shouldn't take it out on Tucker, but I know who we **can** take it out on."

Danny's eyes flashed green and Sam smiled.

**TPCRAZY USES LINEBREAK OF DOOM! DADADADADADADADA (BATMAN THEMESONG) LINEBREAK, YEAH IT REALLY IS!**

Paulina was standing helplessley by her locker. She looked around and then took out a plushie Danny Phantom. "Someday you'll leave that goth loser, and be mine Danny."

Her locker door slammed, and Danny & Sam appeared beside it.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sam whipped out some goth makeup, and Danny took out some chinos.

"NO! CHINOS ARE SO LAST MONTH, NNNNOOOO!!"

**LINEBREAK OF DOOM! BLAH BLAH BLAH, GHOSTS, BLAH BLAH. LINEBREAK!**

**A/N: The end, I hope you've enjoyed it, and what a happy ending.**

**Paulina: Ill get you for this Taylor Phantom! (TPcrazy)**

**Me: Looks like it's time for me to use the 'hurt people button'. (I set it to Paulina, and some grabge falls on top of her)**

**The End! Review, or I'll have to use the button!**


End file.
